Report 808
Report #808 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Toadcurse Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Mar 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Currently Toadcurse is a Wiccan's only reliable method to kill other than from damage. But due to the skill not actually being an instakill, and the ability for Toads to hop away, the actual stomping and any credit as a result of that can be expropriated by another fighter, disregarding the fact that the preliminary buildup and the 8p Toadcurse will be performed predominantly by the Wiccan themselves. This is further compounded by the fact that toads are able dodge and sometimes require two or more stomps making this significantly worse than the similar mana instant kills. While I don't believe they should be the same, I believe these solutions would bring them closer in line balance wise, not mechanics wise. The Equilibrium loss is 4 seconds. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Credit the subsequent effects of the killing Toad Stomp (The kill itself, karma loss, pk status etc.) to the Toad Curser rather than the Stomper. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Once toaded, the target is stunned for 5 seconds before being able to move again, this is because it is quite a shock to become a toad and this gives the wiccan enough time to recover balance and attempt a stomp unless otherwise hindered 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Move STOMP TOAD to be nolonger dodgeable and have it instantly kill a toad, rather than sometimes taking multiple stomps Player Comments: ---on 3/7 @ 08:23 writes: This is far from needed, in my opinion. Taking group combat into account as you state, I feel that multiple required stomps is the very balance of the skill given the situation. I would much rather not see people getting pretty much insta-toad killed ---on 3/7 @ 08:28 writes: Solution 1 is fine. Frogs should also never actually DODGE a stomp. ---on 3/7 @ 10:28 writes: Considering Toadcurse is 8p (equal Celestialism Absolve, which is an -actual- instakill), I don't see a problem with 'getting insta-toad killed'. With that said, I am in favor of #1 (credit to toader) and #3 (remove toad dodge). If the stun provided by #2 is to prevent toad escape, though, I feel like the Wiccan can just throw up icewalls mid-(1v1)combat to preempt toad escape. Or Moon Shafts, whatever that actually does. Group combat will be group combat. ---on 3/7 @ 12:02 writes: Definitely solution 1, also happy with solution 3 with respect to dodging. ---on 3/7 @ 12:14 writes: As previously stated over envoys, I am more than happy with solution 1 here. As for solution 3, I am not sure. Whilst in theory it sounds good, I suspect the dodge is size based and I am not so keen on this. Overall though, when compared to absolve, I do feel that toadcurse is rather expensive and am in favour of an improvement to it. I am just not wholly satisfied that the solutions present here (except sol.1) would adequately "fix" the issue at hand. ---on 3/9 @ 15:34 writes: Solution 1 and no dodging supported. ---on 3/9 @ 20:08 writes: I'm fine with making it harder for toads to get away but, and I'm sorry for this, solution 1 feels odd to me. Sure it's annoying but as long as toadcurse isn't a true insta whoever gets the last hit and actually kills the person is the killer. ---on 3/11 @ 17:03 writes: Solution 3 Supported ---on 3/12 @ 00:44 writes: Solutions 1 and 3. ---on 3/12 @ 01:30 writes: Solution 1. Bragging rights is important. Neutral on solution 3. No to solution 2. ---on 3/14 @ 12:05 writes: Aside from bragging rights in Kills list, it also counts on the family honour murder tick. ---on 3/14 @ 12:32 writes: Solution 1 only. I don't agree that the other solutions are at all necessary, and wiccans can outrun a toad with scent and go, and spam STOMP TOAD. It's hardly an issue. Wiccans also have far more potent mana draining abilities than the comparable guardians do, which is the reason why toading is not a guaranteed insta. ---on 3/14 @ 17:31 writes: Agree with everything Rivius said. ---on 3/14 @ 20:56 writes: Solution 1 only please ---on 3/20 @ 08:28 writes: @Rivius I don't necessarily disagree, but I feel like it should be noted that wiccans also only have access to 1 instakill, as opposed to guardians (timed and 50% mana). ---on 3/21 @ 00:13 writes: I agree with Rivius. Toadcurse does not require a stun, nor does it need to be a 100% kill-on-hit. Solution 1 itself is fine, if doable. ---on 3/29 @ 20:52 writes: Solution 1 is good.